Very Much Slim and Blonde Girls
by theleakycaldron
Summary: Harry knows that Draco spends hours in the room of requirement and two 11 year old girls who are very much slim and blonde are guarding outside. So Harry caught up over his feelings for Ginny and frustration over his many detentions decides to turn onto his very knowable 16 year old sass and catch Crabbe and Goyle outside. Making Draco very much pissed. One-Shot. Set in 6th book.


Sitting in the Great Hall accompanied with his two best friends should have been enough. But Harry had a lot on his mind and was finding it hard to concentrate with eating his half full bowl of cereal. He must have shown his frustration in his expression because Hermione was looking at him with that worried looked he'd grown accustomed to seeing over the past few weeks.

"...So that was when Lavender decided I wasn't good enough for her? Bloody hell, girls are impossible." Ron spoke. Harry forgot he was talking and mumbled his reply not sure if it would raise any more suspicious looks from Hermione.

"Yeah.. Impossible." Harry said. He didn't mean to but Ron was talking all about his snogging with Lavender, and his mind jumped to Ginny. She was sitting on the end of the long Griffindor table hand in Deans, deep in conversation. It wasn't right he'd been telling himself. Thinking of Ginny the way he was. Ginny was with Dean, no Ginny was Ron's sister. _Stop_ he repeated in his head. Before his mind went back to the original struggle.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry was right she knew something was up. "If it's got anything to with The Half-Blood Prince, I think it's time to turn it in." He stared at her for a second speechless. Why was she so persistent in getting rid of the potions book that helped him more than any teacher ever had?

"Again with the book Hermione?" Ron spoke for him. "It's not dangerous, And you're only annoyed because you're not top of the class anymore."

"I'm not worried about my grade in potions for Godric's sack Ron!" Hermione spoke louder than she meant too. Gaining looks from everyone sitting at the Griffindor table. "Can't I just be worried about Harry instead of school?" This time talking quieter.

"Look I appreciate the concern Hermione. But it doesn't change anything." Harry started to gather the book her was reading, the piece of parchment he was scribbling his latest Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on and his quill. "I need to go, have fun in Hogsmeade but I have detention in an hour." He stood up and with taking one last glance at Ginny who was now subtlety snogging Dean he left the brightly lit hall.

He wasn't lying, he did actually have detention. Snape had been harder than ever before in his years at Hogwarts and had been gaining detentions almost every night. But even though he was almost always working his nights off in Snape's office, any spare moment he had was worked towards getting into the room of requirement. He was determined to find the truth behind Draco's behavior that year. It was only two days ago that he had realized who the two 11 year old girls were. Crabbe and Goyle. They were using poly juice potion to hide their identities and Harry wanted to punch himself for taking nearly two thirds of the year to work that obvious fact out.

Harry held out the marauders' map and nearly dropped it in surprise as his eyes scanned the stained parchment. Crabbe and Goyle were standing watch on the seventh floor. And he knew this was his chance to confront them both. So he made his way up passing the fat lady who was snoring away. As he made his way up he knew what he was going to do. It might not work the way he had planned it in his head the last few days but either way the reaction will be enough to lift his spirits. He passed the first girl who eyed him suspiciously. The other was on the end, she had now turned to stare too.

"Ah, this is it." Harry spoke happily.

"This is what?" The first girl spoke, who was actually Goyle.

"The room of requirement? Surely you idiots know what I'm talking about?" This got a reaction out of Goyle was marching forwards. His girly blond hair waving in the back.

"Potter you better leave before you regret it!" This time it was Crabbe who had taken his attention. Harry only laughed.

"Alright I'll go. Don't want to miss detention do I?" And Harry started walking back the way he came. "Oh and by the way." He turned back around. A smile twisted on the corners of his mouth. Goyle clenched his fist.

"Get on with it before I punch your face into my fist." Said a frustrated Goyle. " _Potter"_

 _"_ Oh come on _Goyle_? Is that seriously your insult, it doesn't even make sense? Go on I'll let you try again." Harry was enjoying himself a little too much as he saw the shock in both Crabbe and Goyles faces. They both immediately looked down to check that they hadn't changed. But they were still very much slim and blonde girls.

"H-how did you," He started.

"Two eleven year old girls would definitely not have addressed me as Potter, or as a matter of fact they probably would have blushed and ran in the opposite direction as soon as I approached." Harry said. This was all true and he hated saying it out loud.

"You need to leave now!" Crabbe yelled at Harry. "Before I send for Professor Snape and gain you another days worth of detention."

"And what will you tell him? That you poor girls came across Harry Potter in the corridor doing absolutely nothing out of the ordinary?" Harry said kind of getting frustrated with how little the two boys brains were. "Anyway I need to go. Tell Malfoy to come get me when he's done in the room. I need it next."

This was the last bit of the plan. To reveal that he knew something was up. Crabbe and Goyle went pale and looked as if they were going to faint. Harry turned and left the two innocent looking girls confused in the corridor. Harry walked straight to Snapes and got straight back into his clean up he had left from the day before. When it was half past seven and dinner nearly over, the greasy haired professor finally let him go. Harry went straight the the hall and sat with his two best friends, eager to tell him what he'd achieved that day. He glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy, with his sleak pale hair ruffled, glancing straight over at Harry.

Harry thought that Draco had the look of fear sprawled through his features and then it turned into anger. It didn't take long before Draco had finally broke the glass goblet he'd been clenching on for the past five minutes. The noise was barely heard through the loud chattering of his classmates and with no warning Draco stood up followed by Crabbe and then Goyle. He had walked and stopped in front of Harry. He had now gained most of the halls attention including the teachers who looked at them both hesitantly.

He knew he shouldn't have but he had a one up on him that didn't usually occur between the two boys and so Harry blurted out. "Done doing your Death Eater business? Cause I need the room now?" And just like that Draco was on top of him pulling at his hair braking his glasses and then Harry took over and was on top of Malfoy who was lost for words. Harry stood up as a very bloody Draco started sitting up. By now the students had circled around them. Harry heard Professor McGonagall trying to get through but the thick circle of Hogwarts students surrounding them was preventing any punishment at the moment. He heard cheers and _Potter_! chants in the back. But all he cared about was Malfoy who looked like he was trying to hex him through his eyes.

"Potter you watch your _own_ business! I don't care what they say about you! You're just a cocky little-" And Draco would never finish his sentence because Professor Dumbledore was now streaming ahead and pulling both boys out the room. Harry didn't care that he was going to be punished worse than ever before all he cared about was that he had temporarily stopped Draco Malfoy from getting into the room of requirement.

* * *

 **Much funnier planned in my head but... Hey who doesn't love Crabbe and Goyle as chicks? First Harry Potter One-shot and hopefully not the last. Not really good at fight scenes but I did this in half an hour so it's the best I could get so thanks for reading!**


End file.
